The Angel That Changes Me
by CuteandPsycho girl
Summary: Allen Gregory is known all around him by everyone to be a spoiled brat, but what happens when Ally Gottlieb's Mom dies and her Father blames it all on her and starts to abuse her, then she steals his Phone to make a call and sneaks off to live with her Grandmother Principal Gottlieb. ( I suck at summary's but please read!)


**Hello readers! And thanks for reading my story. Btw that girl in the picture is Ally, but she doesn't have a Tattoo, also all the kids will be 13, they will be in Middle School, so yeah cause I don't want them young..Anyways**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

_Ally Gottlieb walked with her Mother to the Supermarket, they picked out lots of stuff for tonight's Dinner and for other upcoming nights as well. After paying for the stuff the Mother and Daughter laughed and giggled while walking home, they had no Car because Ally's Dad Ronald had to take it to work, so Ally and her Mother Susan were forced to walk to get groceries. _

_As the daylight of the almost ending day looked very peaceful it wasn't gonna be a peaceful as they had hoped._

_While Ally's Mother Susan stopped in her tracks staring ahead and her heart beat almost stopping Ally continued to giggle then bumped into her Mother as she was far behind, but as she did she seen two guys one had a gun, and the other had a knife, they both had masks on though so you couldn't tell who they were, nor what they looked like._

_The men then started chuckling darkly._

_"Well, well, well, what have we got here mike?"_

_"Well it looks like to me Joey a Mommy and her sweet Daughter walking alone, _

_maybe good for ransom hehe." _

_they then started towards the two._

_then the Joey stranger looked to his Partner Mike._

_"You get the Mom I'll get the girl." He said darkly._

_That as said Ally's Mother Susan shouted to her Daughter "ALLY RUN!"_

_"B-But Momm-"_

_"__**I SAID RUN!**__"_

_That said Ally ran for her dear life, she ran as far as her six year old body could run, then when she finally got to her house she ran inside, locked the door and fell on the couch heaving for her breath to come back._

_After it did Ally started crying fresh tears, she was only six, she had no clue what just happened, all she knew was that her Mother was in danger and had saved her, and now her Mother might be dead, and maybe it was all her fault, she thought._

_As she continued to cry Ally's Father unlocked the door coming home from work, he then dropped his bags and ran to his Daughter._

_"Sweetie what's wrong? Where's Mommy? What happened?"_

_"M-Mommy sh-she's gone!" she stated with more fresh tears streaming down her young face._

_"what do you mean gone?"_

_"I-It was two big guys, one had a gun and the other had a knife, I tried to help Mommy but she told me to run!" Ally said with more tears streaming down her face._

_that said Ally's Father slumped down, he loved his Wife very much, even more then his own Daughter strangely, in fact he never wanted Ally, she was a mistake when the condom broke on him, but they still had to raise her because Susan wanted a child while he didn't, so he had no say against it, but now his beloved Wife she was his everything, and now she was gone. _

_He slowly turned his head towards his Daughter, eyes a glare as if looks could kill, though she didn't notice, she was wiping away the tears in her eyes. He then got up and walked over to her then he went down to her level, she thought he was gonna hug her to comfort her but instead she got a surprising shock, he whipped his hand hard across her face leaving a dark hand print._

_The girl then let out a loud cry while clutching her cheek, not knowing why her Father would do such a terrible thing to her._

_"__**YOU STUPID BITCH! THIS IS ALL YOU'RE FAULT! YOU GOT YOU'RE MOTHER KILLED! NOW I'M STUCK WITH YOU, THE MISTAKE!**__"_

_The girl whimpered in fear never seeing this side of her Father before "I-I'm sorry Daddy!"_

_the Man then glared daggers at the young girl again and grabbed her by the hair. _

_"I'M NOT YOU'RE DADDY! AND I'LL NEVER BE HIM AGAIN!" he said while throwing her to the ground, he then started kicking her sides making her cry out in pain, and making a small puddle of blood form around her stomach, after he seen the puddle he walked to his room and slammed the door._

_the girl then whimpered and whispered "Momma..Why'd you leave me..?"_

* * *

**_7 Years later_**

"Hi, my name's Ally Gottlieb. I live with a horrible Monster who use to be my Dad but that all changed when I was six and my mother died, ever since her death or never being seen again he started to abuse me everyday, in fact I was just his maid, everyday I had to get him whatever he asked for, or he'd really hurt me. I know what your thinking, "just run away!" well I would but there's only one problem with that, he never leaves the house, and I mean ever, he doesn't trust me, he thinks I'll run off.

So because of that I am still stuck here, but not that it matters anyway I haven't a place to go except for maybe one place..My Grandma Judie's Gottlieb's house she loved me a lot and I knew she wouldn't mind if I stayed with her, the problem was I hadn't spoken to her in ages, not since my Mother had gone..So now I had to sneak a phone and call her, and I had that plan tonight, I was sick and tired of my Dad's crap so I was leaving this place behind."

* * *

**_6:33 PM_**

I sighed while biting my lip, well this was it! I then got up and walked to the living room, where the snoring Monster was, I looked for his Cell and seen it laying on the ground. Pssh what an idiot, he made running away so easy for me already, I then grabbed the Phone and tiptoed outside at least near people if he woke up and raged that his Phone was gone and abused me.

I then bit my lip wondering if I was really doing this, or if I should, then I convinced myself, I've gotta do it! Besides if I don't do it now I'll keep getting abused, never have a normal life or have children or a husband and my life will be ruined forever! Then I dialed the number fast and prayed someone would pick up, or that they had the same number for 7 years, then someone luckily answered I then let out a relief sigh thanking god their number didn't change.

"Who's this?" I heard her my Grandma's voice ask, It was deeper now though.

"Grandma?..This is Ally!"

"Oh my goodness Ally! Oh sweetheart I haven't seen you in ages! Nor talking to you in that long, what's been keeping you?"

"You mean you don't know Mom died?" I asked, but she said nothing and remained silent.

"S-She what..?"

"You mean Dad never told you? She died 7 years ago" I mumbled

"Oh dear..No he never told me..How exactly though?.."

"Well some guys killed her, they were after us both for ransom after we were done shopping, I tried to stay with my Mom but she yelled for me to run so I did.."

"I see..Well sweetie it's not your fault okay? So never believe that, besides your Mother's in a better place now"

"I know..So um I was wondering..Could I go live with you and Grandpa?"

silent remained then she sighed

"Grandpa..He passed on..So I got remarried.."

at hearing that I wanted to scream at the world for taking away the most precious people we loved, I loved my Grandpa so much, yet he'd gone and left me too.

"I'm so sorry Grandma!"

then she sighed

"it's fine dear..Besides he's in a better place, and with your Mother, and I bet their both watching over us."

after that I coughed to give her the hint I was sad Grandpa died but could I live with her still then she got the hint and replied.

"Oh! Of course you can live with me dear, and you can meet "Sidney" too"

I giggled a little in my head, I never heard of guys having the name "Sidney" but I just kept that statement to myself.

"Thanks Grandma, so can I come tonight please?"

"Sure, but Sidney will have to pick you up dear, I'm about to get in the shower"

"Alright, I'll be waiting"

"Alright he'll be coming in 5 minuets so hurry! Btw is this okay with your Father?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Of course it is!" I lied, I mean I couldn't let her know he wouldn't in a million years let me go.

"alright see you then sweetie" after that said she hung up

Then I tiptoed back inside, and I layed the Phone quietly on the rug and tiptoed to my Room, I found a suitcase that was old that belonged to Mom and I put some of my clothes in it, mostly my best ones that my Monster Dad hadn't ripped while abusing me, though I only had like four outfits but I still packed them, then I tiptoed back outside and shut the door, I knew this Sidney guy would honk, and I wouldn't want him to wake my Dad.

I checked my watch and sighed, he still wasn't here she said 5 minuets, I sighed then I seen the Car approach, the guy had gray hair so I figured he was Sidney, I then slid my bag in the back seat and jumped in the Car wanting to leave already.

"My what a pretty girl you are! But you should never get in a Car with strangers, you wouldn't know if it were me"

I then rolled my eyes

"well even if it wasn't you I would have still gone with any stranger" I said bluntly

he only stared at me in some shock but started the Car up and sped away from the hell hole that was once called my home.

Once we got there I seen him reach for my bag, but I already wasn't to fond of him so who says I want him touching my stuff? So I grabbed it before him, he looked hurt but said nothing.

* * *

**Sidney's POV **

I could tell the girl already didn't like me, but I didn't blame her, I mean after all Judie says she hadn't spoken to her in 7 years since her Mom died apparently, and she hadn't seen her Grandpa since then, then she finds out he died and that her Grandma remarried, I understand plenty that she was hurting inside so I said nothing. Then I told her to follow me so she could go to her bedroom, me and Judie had a 3 bedroom the third was a guest one but now it wasn't, not that it mattered anyway, we never got an guests.

"Hope you like your new bedroom" I said smiling, then she smiled back weakly and said she loved it, then I told her if she needed anything just tell me since Judie takes awhile in showers, she nodded and I shut the door.

* * *

**Ally's POV **

I followed Sidney as he told me to follow him to show me my new bedroom, then I walked into it and it was huge! It was also super beautiful, it had purple walls and two big windows in here, that also had buttons to bar lock them, then I had a Computer in here, a flat screen and the bed was made pefectly with cotton candy pink sheets, I gave off a shock look and looked to Sidney

"All this stuff use to belong to my granddaughter but she won the lottery and moved away and let me have all this stuff just in case me and Judie decided to have a baby" he said dreamily, I then gagged in my mouth, was he serious? They were damn too old for that, and if you have a baby at an old age it can grow wrong, and they were like 70 or 80 years old! Though I ignored my comment I wanted to say but said nothing since I wanted this awesome room.

"thanks for setting up the room for me?" I questioned, I loved it but I didn't know if he had set it just up or not.

"Oh I set it up of course! I had this stuff for it to though"

"well thank you.."

a silence stayed for it seemed like forever till he finally

nodded and told me If I needed anything just ask him since my Grandma takes long showers, then he walked out of my room, I finally sighed in relief and jumped on my plump comfortable bed, I spread out my feet kicking off my shoes and sighed happily. I think I'm going to love it here I said out loud to myself, then I dosed off.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter, And sorry if it's too short, I tried to make it as long as I could, well read my next update which will be tomorrow, but bye for now! :)**


End file.
